Bibs are often used by people of different ages at home, restaurants, nursing homes, and the like to prevent or reduce the likelihood of clothes becoming soiled. Bibs are made in a variety of sizes to cover a user anywhere between the user's neck to the user's lap. Some bibs are reusable and as such may be made from cloth or plastic, while others are disposable and may be made from inexpensive materials such as a plastic-coated paper or thin plastic. Typically, the bib is secured behind the user's neck using devices such as ties, snaps, and the like.
It has become increasingly popular for drivers and passengers in vehicles to eat and drink while in transit, which often results in spills due to vehicle movements (e.g., accelerations and decelerations; encountering bumps in the road; swerving of the vehicle). Drivers sometimes attempt to use bibs to prevent their clothing from being soiled by food and beverage spills.